The Quickening
by mamazano
Summary: An AU set after Curse of the Black Pearl. An OT3 written for the prompt: "anything in the threesome area would be wonderful! I do love the pairing Will/Jack/Liz in a pile! ; "


Written by: mamazano and danglingdingle

Title: The Quickening (1/?)

Rating: PG-13 (this part)

Characters: Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Disney owns them, we just like playing with them. A lot.

Prompt: A birthday wish from kseenaa for _"anything in the threesome area would be wonderful! I do love the pairing Will/Jack/Liz in a pile. ;-)"_ An AU set after CotBP.

****

The Quickening - Part 1

****

Captain Jack Sparrow adjusted his satchel on his shoulder in the early evening of Port Royal, and turned right from the street leading to town from Chocoleta Hole, then strolled a block before turning on York Street. Leaving the pungent smell of the fish market further behind with every step, he finally came to the sign announcing the location of Turner's Smithy.

Jack saluted the statue of a blacksmith and grinned approvingly at the new placate with a sword and a hammer crossing over a simplified sun, and briskly took the few more steps that lead him to the door he was looking for.

He stood behind the entrance with his hand raised to knock, when hesitation washed over him, quickly turning into determination and amusement at the silly notion of having to knock to enter his own house.

Opening the door quietly, Jack lowered his burden beside the stand holding a parasol with a slight clink, and planted his hat over the hook of the parasol, the relentless feel of finally arriving home coursing through his every limb… until he heard the voices carrying from the direction of the kitchen.

Heated voices, one distinctly belonging to one Will Turner, and the other, higher one, to his wedded wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Turner.

Cocking his head, Jack stayed still and listened, calculating that it was better to have at least an inkling of what he was about to walk in on, than rush head-on into the belly of the beast. A few sentences later, his hands clenched into cold-white fists, Jack wished he'd rather done just that, since the alternative didn't sound very inviting.

"But how are we supposed to tell him?" Will's tone reflected the exasperation of a man who had gone through the same manoeuvres enough times already.

"We have to tell him, Will! You'd want to know if something like this was taking place behind your back, we must at least have the decency to tell him right away!" Ah, Elizabeth, trying to keep herself calm, when she'd much rather prefer to draw something very sharp and very pointy at her opponent.

"Why would we do that? It would only eat him alive while he's away, we can't even know for sure yet!"

"You can't. I can." Elizabeth's voice lowered enough for Jack to have to move another silent step and lean forward before he could hear the rest. "Will, I know this is how it's going to be."

Jack shifted even closer, simultaneously terrified of what he was hearing, yet loathe to leave the rest unheard, even while the mere rustle of Elizabeth's skirts sent the sharp needles of dubiety pricking his heart.

"I can't tell you how it feels, how he's moving inside me…" Her voice had a dream-like softness to it, one Jack was very well familiar with. Now the softness slashed him like the edge of a sword, gathering the dark clouds of jealousy over his head and making him marvel at how in the world did Will just stand there, listening to this…this travesty.

"That's why we can't tell Jack yet." It seemed Will had calmed down with Elizabeth's words, rendering his tone filled with tenderness. "If I can't grasp the thought, how can we ask him to understand?"

Jack had heard quite enough, thank you very much. It was one thing to live in the rather unusual arrangements they had found themselves living in, but it was another thing entirely to even imagine said arrangements having room for another man. Even Captain Sparrow's heart had its limits, and Captain Sparrow himself drew it, vehemently, right here.

All perked up to chalk up the limits in the relationship between him and the two most important people in his life, Jack stepped forward, making his presence known to both his lovers.

"Now hold on a moment, both of you," Jack held his hand up to halt any objections, then slowly lowered it at the sight of the lovebirds' faces alighting at the sight of him.

"Jack!" The exclamation came in unison, right before Elizabeth dashed toward Jack and hugged to him tightly, burying her face into his neck with whispers which made clear her joy of Jack's return.

"Jack, Jack, you're home… I've missed you…we've missed you, oh, God you're home…"

Jack felt as the jumbled words melted into a smile against his skin, his arms wrapping around the slender figure by instinct, his mind registering the wonderful scent of the woman, even while he struggled to focus on what he'd only just heard.

The rest of Jack's stern determination flew right out the window when Will's strong arms embraced him from behind, his hands easing unperturbedly between Jack and Elizabeth, pulling him against his chest and his lips brushing Jack's ear while he murmured his welcomes with a slightly trembling voice; "It's good to have you back, Jack. You've been gone too long."

Lulling in the empowering, and strangely weakening hold of his husband and his wife, Jack forgot he'd ever had any issues to bring up. Instead of trying to for words in response, Jack leaned tighter against Will while bringing Elizabeth tighter to himself, then turned his head enough to meet Will's lips with his own, getting lost in the sensation of finally reaching what he'd waited for… too long.

Elizabeth kissed Jack's neck for one long spell, then threw her hair back, her eyes glinting with intimation and her hand eagerly cupping Jack's head, her hips pressed against Jack's as far as her skirts allowed.

When the men parted for air, Jack turned his eyes to Elizabeth, his lips swollen and slick, his gaze hazy, and his mind empty of any thoughts, except of how wonderful it was to be home.

The look that passed between Will and Elizabeth, and when Jack felt Will nodding in silent agreement, it occurred to Jack that he had had something he wanted to talk about. However, the idea didn't have time to form into anything intelligible, before Will extended his hand to Elizabeth's arm and stepped to stand with both persons on either of his sides.

With his expression serious, yet a certain tenderness in his eyes, Will held his other arm around Jack's waist, watching as Elizabeth took Jack's hand between hers, and cleared his throat.

"Jack," Will started, his voice higher than usual. He swallowed and tried again, causing trepidation to crawl up Jack's spine. Suddenly, Jack remembered what he wanted to talk about. This certainly wasn't something a man wanted to come home to.

"Jack," Will uttered, uncertain of the frown appearing to Jack's mouth, but braving ahead, adjusting his hold on Jack's waist. "Jack, we're pregnant. We're going to be fathers."

****

"Whut the fuck?!"

The ejaculation was out of his mouth before he could clamp his teeth around it, and it was too late for the hand that Jack clapped to his mouth to catch it, no matter how much Jack wished he could just kick himself into next week. At the hurt expressions on two faces, he rapidly sought for a soothing tone.

"This is er, wonderful. Isn't it?" Jack looked appealingly between his two loves, the shock of the admission not yet fully registering. "I mean, look at you!" Attempting a pleasant smile, Jack slid his palms over Elizabeth's waist and up again. "You've positively blossomed!"

He ran an appreciative hand down Elizabeth's neck, then briefly cradled her breast through the cloth of her bodice, mentally sizing it in his hand. _Yep. Most definitely bigger. Bigger is better, right?_ At the loss of Will's supporting arm to his own waist, and seeing an inquisitive frown forming on the blacksmith's features, Jack modified his statement of Elizabeth. "Er, you are even more lovely now, you seem to be glowing…. Absolutely. Growing…er, I mean glowing."

He further softened his words with a long, ardent kiss, pulling Elizabeth close to him, his hands exploring further the womanly curves she'd developed since he'd last made port. Speaking of which... he broke off the kiss, wrapping a possessive arm around Elizabeth's waist and reaching a hand out to Will with a gleaming grin. "I gather congratulations are in order. Always knew you had it in you, er her, uh…both of you."

"Jack…" Will wasn't beaming as a new father-to-be ought to be. In fact, he looked rather worried.

Jack swiftly gave Elizabeth a scrutinizing look, then quickly shifted his eyes to Will with increasing nervousness. "Whut? What's the matter? There _is_ a problem, I can tell. Well? Out with it? What is wrong?"

Elizabeth smiled and reached up to stroke Jack's face with dainty fingers, delighting as she always did in the feel of Jack's beard under her palm. "Will is hesitant to tell you…" She glanced at Will briefly as if to make sure he agreed, and assured by Will's smile, Elizabeth continued, "But I think it is only wonderful."

"Hesitant to tell me what?" Jack squinted and peered at Will, pausing at the slight bulge of Will's breeches. "We already knew you weren't a eunuch. This just proves that on top of that, you're not shooting blanks."

Will shook his head amusedly, suddenly certain that the news would be taken much better than he'd dared wish as he saw Jack arranging a hopeful, expectant smile on his face. "No, Jack. You see, the baby might be…"

"…yours." Elizabeth finished the sentence.

"Mine?" Jack flinched out of reflex and stared wide-eyed at the two of them. "But I've not been here for nigh…"

"Five months. Yes. We are aware of that." Will nodded to Elizabeth. "Tell him what the midwife told us."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand in one of hers again and squeezed it reassuringly. "I felt the baby quicken today. The midwife estimates I am…"

"Five months along," Will finished the sentence.

Jack's mouth dropped open. "That means…"

"Exactly." Will said firmly. "We will never know which one of us is the father."

"Well, at least not until the baby is born," Jack pointed out, blunting the edge of Will's certainty.

Elizabeth laughed. "You think I will give birth to a kohl-eyed baby?"

Freezing to his spot in amazement, Jack regarded Elizabeth, then Will, then Elizabeth again with thrilling excitement, his eyes sparkling with delight. "…You mean you could, if you wanted to?"

****


End file.
